


Saturday Mornings

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up and realize you aren't where you normally are on Saturday mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> To Ghini for actually being amused as I typed this into the IM window *g*

The sun shone brightly through the window. Clark stretched, expecting his long limbs to press against the frames of his Kansas State standard issue University bed. Another long stretch and still no resistance. Shifting his body to work out all the kinks, several things hit his sleep hazed mind at the same time:

1\. Either he was shrinking or his bed had gotten bigger during the night.

2\. The sun was coming from the wrong angle.

3\. There was a heavy warmth pressed against his side.

4\. The sheets were some kind of slippery material, because during his stretch he'd moved too close to the edge of the bed, resulting in a slow slide to the floor.

With a *thud* he landed on the floor, one arm still draped on the bed. A groan from somewhere above made him blink. Hard. Twice.

"...ungodly...hour..."

A few things began trickling back into Clark's brain as he became more awake. It was Saturday morning... He'd been... he'd been celebrating Lex's return to Metropolis... A flash surged through his mind. Lex had been in New York for the past 2 years and even if they hadn't been that much in touch, Lex had shown up, yesterday, in Clark's quarters at the university, leaning against the door frame, a wide sincere grin on his face.

Clark moaned. God, he just knew he had some explaining to do when he got back. Hell, half of the students had seen him drop everything he'd been doing, grabbing a bag, as Lex had told him to 'pack for the weekend'.

So they'd... they'd gone to the penthouse apartment Clark hadn't seen since Lex had still been living in Smallville and they'd ordered pizza, talked and... and they'd been drinking -- yes, definitely celebrating Lex's return.

Though how the hell was he supposed to tie that with him waking up in what was obviously Lex's bed, with a still, very, very sleepy Lex in it?

He looked down at himself, the soft silk sheet pooling in his lap. His very *naked* lap, even. Clark gulped and chanced a look above the edge of the bed.

Uh-oh.

Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he wasn't the only one... sans clothing at the moment. Splayed on the bed, face down, was one Lex Luthor, stark naked like the day he'd been born. The sunlight was doing its best to present the sight in the most enticing way possible.

And Lex's body might have been covered a moment before, at least Clark suspected as much. But the sheet in question seem to be the very same sheet doing a very poor job of covering up the happy reaction of his body to the sight before him.

The lack of sheet might also have been the reason for the muttered curses Clark's hearing picked up.

Clark sat back down, his back to the bed, mind racing, trying to catch up to the current events. Fact was, he'd woken in Lex's bed, next to Lex, naked, next to an equally naked Lex, and his body seemed to be remembering things his mind couldn't. Or wouldn't. Or... well, not that Clark minded, but... he really hadn't thought about Lex *that* way since the man had moved to NY.

Ok, not until last night anyway. More images, fleeting memories, made their way back to him. Sitting on the couch, laughing, Lex leaning against him, trying to catch his breath... Clark turning his head and nuzzling the skin of Lex's head, enjoying the raw intake of breath it had drawn from his friend.

And then... Clark's mind almost shut down as the rest of the night crashed on him. His breathing became a little faster as he remembered touching and being touched, fumbled removal of clothes and making out on the couch...

Everything left his thoughts, though, when a hand brushed against his head, fingers tangling in his hair.

"...you think too much, Clark... can practi'cly hear the wheels turnin'." The voice was still muffled by the pillow.

The fingers pulled his hair and Clark found himself following their suggestion and climbing back on the bed, only partly succeeding as the slippery silk sheets tried to ruin his progress. Finally, though, he made it onto the bed, dropping down next to Lex.

"...'id you bring the sheet?"

"Huh?"

"...'m cold..."

Oh. Clark rolled his eyes, and for the first time this morning, he checked his watch. Oh, 5.30, no wonder Lex was cranky. Even if Clark was used to university life by now, he still had trouble sleeping in during the weekends. Well, he could work on that problem... now would be a good time to start practicing.

His mind still slightly muddled by sleep, Clark decided explanations could wait. Lex was obviously not surprised to find him in his bed... or he was too sleepy to care at the moment. Whichever, Clark was sure he could work with it, he wasn't complaining and neither was his body for that matter. So he slid closer to Lex.

"...mmm...sheet...Clark..."

"Forget the sheet, Lex." Clark knew the grin on his face probably looked extremely silly, but nevertheless draped half his body over that of Lex, marvelling at the soft, hairless skin.

"...can work with that..."

"Good," Clark whispered back, yawning. Suddenly he realized he might not have any trouble learning how to 'sleep in' on mornings like this one...

The End


End file.
